(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slack absorbing device of electric wires to be mounted, for example, on a panel located in the vicinity of a trim provided on the rear side of a motor vehicle or on a luggage door, which device can absorb the slack of the electric wires that are repeatedly guided into and guided out from a casing.
(2) Description of the Related Art
FIG. 4 shows a cross sectional view illustrating a conventional electric wire device for use in a motor vehicle (for example, see Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. H2-33516).
Many electric wires 102 having connectors 103A and 103B at their ends are received in casing 111A and 111B formed in the longitudinal direction of the electric wires 102 and mounted in a vehicle. The connectors 103A and 103B are received and fixed in the casing 111A and 111B, respectively. Joint surfaces 113a and 113b of the connectors 103A and 103B are located at openings of the casing 111A and 111B, respectively. Each end of the casing 111A and 111B, at which the connectors 103A and 103B are received and fixed, are movable relatively to the mating casing 111B or 111A. When the connectors 103A and 103B are coupled with each other, the connectors 103A and 103B and the electric wires 102 are prevented from being exposed to the outside of the casing 111A and 111B, so that the connectors 103A and 103B and the electric wires 102 are prevented from being damaged. Further, by using such an electric wire device, the coupling of the connectors 103A and 103B is easily carried out.
In addition, as another conventional example, a clamp for fixing to a vehicle is fixed to a connector without using a casing for receiving and protecting electric wires, and the connector is mounted on the vehicle (not shown in the figure).
In the conventional electric wire device for use in a motor vehicle described above, the casing 111A and 111B indeed functions as protectors for preventing the connectors 103A and 103B and the electric wires 102 from being damaged. However, from motor vehicle parts assembly makers, demanded is a device that has an enhanced function and modularity so as to improve the workability in assembling compared to the conventional electric wire device.
As an example that has an enhanced function and modularity as described above, there is so-called a slack absorbing device of electric wires, which device can always absorb the slack of electric wires that are repeatedly guided into and guided out from a casing.
Recently, it has been required that the dimensional accuracy of the slack absorbing device of electric wires is improved. For example, in a case when the dimensional change in the electric wires situated in the slack absorbing device and in matters located in the vicinity of the electric wires occurs, the conventional slack absorbing device cannot absorb all of the dimensional changes in the electric wires situated in the slack absorbing device and in the matters located in the vicinity of the electric wires. Therefore, in a case when the dimensional change in each component that constitutes the conventional slack absorbing device occurs, it has been worried about that excessive force might be applied on the electric wires when the slack absorbing device is mounted on a vehicle, when the electric wires are guided out from the slack absorbing device or when the electric wires are guided into the slack absorbing device. Further, if things come to the worst, it has been worried about that the electric wires might be cut or that terminals connected to the electric wires might be damaged.
In a case when a clamp for fixing to a vehicle is fixed to a connector without using a casing for receiving electric wires and the connector is mounted on the vehicle with hands, it has been worried about that a part of the electric wires located in the vicinity of the connector might be bent, so that excessive force might be applied on the electric wires that constitute a wiring harness. Further, when the electric wires are assembled so as to be a flat harness, it has been worried about that the flat harness might be repeatedly bent so as to be broken.